


Wasn't Meant to Be

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen loves Ulquiorra, but does Ulquiorra belong with Aizen or someone else? And in other news, one of Nnoitra Jiruga's plans actually works...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda (HPontopoftheWorld)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amanda+%28HPontopoftheWorld%29).



> first posted December 21, 2009

Aizen pulled Ulquiorra close, screw being in the middle of the hallway. Screw Grimmjow's obvious jealousy. Screw secrecy. That bastard Ichigo had shot _his_ Ulquiorra with a blast of _Cero. Cero._ Damn that Vizard bastard piece of trash. He smirked a little; obviously Ulquiorra's speech was rubbing off on him.

Ulquiorra leaned into him, as he was still unsteady on his feet. He walked with a shuffle _and_ a limp in his step. Ichigo Kurosaki was _dead_ the next time he saw him. No one touched, let alone hurt, his Ulquiorra and got away with it.

"I'm sorry I failed you Aizen-sama."

That stung. "You didn't fail me. _I_ was the one who sent you into battle."

"I'm an Espada. I'm supposed to battle." Still talking in that same monotone, his voice steady and conveying no emotion whatsoever. "If you gave me special treatment…" his face still showed no emotion, but from the way he stiffened in his arms, Aizen knew that Ulquiorra knew that they were still in the hallway. _In front of everyone._

He pulled away, muttered his apologies, and headed down the hallway towards his room, leaving Aizen standing there, letting him go because it was what he wanted. What he needed. And Aizen was just going to have to respect that.

xxx

"I would love to know who called this unauthorized and completely _unnecessary_ meeting. I have much more important-"

"Shut up Szayel, we don't want to hear you bitch and moan about how you have some dumb ass experiment to do. We don't give a shit. And for the record, it doesn't matter who called this meeting!" Nnoitra said, an when Szayel glared, he winked, causing Szayel to blush.

"We're all here, yes?" Harribel asked.

"We're missing-"Grimmjow began before being cut off.

"Ulquiorra, Aaroniero, Yammy, Baraggon, and Zommari weren't invited to this meeting."

Grimmjow snorted. "But Nnoitra and Szayel were?" He asked incredulously.

Starrk glared, "Yes, this is an intervention. We need them _both_ here."

"An intervention?"

"Yes," Nnoitra said in his creepy-stalker voice, "an intervention, it would seem that Ulquiorra belongs to Aizen… hehehe."

Szayel sighed at Nnoitra's immaturity and Harribel spoke, "Yes Grimmjow, we _know_."

"Know what?" He asked them warily.

Nnoitra cackled, causing Szayel to jump, "That you've got the hotts for Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow blanched, _ah shit_.

"So what? He's with Aizen now, there's nothing I can do about it."

"You could tell him how you feel about him…" Harribel suggested.

Nnoitra wrapped both arms around Szayel, whose face turned the same shade of pink as his hair. "Actions speak louder than words." He said with that same grin on his face.

"So you're saying that I should come on to the emocar? When he belongs to _Aizen_?"

"If you don't mind me saying," Szayel's voice was unnaturally high with embarrassment, seeing as he still had Nnoitra hanging all over him, "that would be suicide, Aizen would kill you."

"Screw Aizen!" Grimmjow yelled. Nnoitra collapsed in a heap on the floor laughing as Szayel muttered darkly, "I'd rather not…" which only made Nnoitra laugh harder.

"That is quite enough of this foolish banter!" Harribel yelled over the noise. "Come on Starrk, we're going." They both promptly left the room hand in hand.

"If you'll excuse me, I have experiments to attend to." Szayel said, heading towards the door.

Nnoitra stood up, brushed himself off, and followed, whining "When are you going experiment on _me_?"

Grimmjow shook his head to get rid of certain mental images. _I wonder who tops in that one? Nnoitra probably… who would top if Ulquiorra and I were together… I wonder if he tops Aizen? No. Aizen probably tops him… but then if we went by superiority like these two pairings do… and then obviously Starrk tops Harribel… then that would mean that he would top me… ah fuck…_

He had to make Ulquiorra _see_ him. Let him know that he wasn't just lowlife trash.

Even if it killed him.

xxx

Ulquiorra rapped lightly on Aizen's door, he wanted to make up for earlier that day in the hallway. It slid open to reveal Aizen wearing just his hakama; obviously he had just gotten out of the shower. "Ah, Ulquiorra, come in."

He nodded and entered, the door shutting behind him. "I came here to make up for earlier in the hallway Aizen-sama."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…." Aizen had closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. "And you will actually go through with it this time?" He was referring to last week's refusal.

"Yes."

"Good, you have such a pretty face." Aizen said, although it didn't sound as sincere as it was meant to be. Their lips met in a kiss, but not without some effort of Ulquiorra's part. Aizen refused to lean all the way down.

Aizen's hands rarely left his shoulders, holding him in place as his lips moved silently against Ulquiorra's. Aizen was always quiet when they were together, rarely ever making any noise, hardly ever speaking. Ulquiorra made a point of being quiet too, it just seemed… more appropriate.

Slowly, Aizen began unzipping Ulquiorra's jacket to reveal his chest. Running his hands over it, he was always careful to avoid Ulquiorra's hollow hole. Something that was always emphasized… always made a point of. Sometimes he wondered what it would feel like if someone did touch the inside of his hollow hole… would it hurt? Would it feel good? Or would he not feel anything at all?

He was brought out of his reverie when Aizen's roving hands pushed off his shihakushō and it fell to the floor. His hands moved back up to his shoulders again… the man must've had some sort of superiority complex; he always had to be in control, _always_. The man had to take his own clothes off before sexual intercourse as well as his partner's for crying out loud!

Aizen's expert hands moved downwards and untied the obi sash with ease, allowing his hakama to fall to the floor to lie alongside his discarded shihakushō. After his partner was undressed, Aizen began undoing his obi sash while trying to maintain contact with their lips. This happened every time; it was getting quite boring actually. His hakama fell to the floor.

Now this was where Ulquiorra always wanted to back out. Aizen was _huge_. The only person who could've been bigger was Yammy…or _Nnoitra_ … he shuddered against Aizen as he was slammed into the wall front first. "I'm going to take you now…" Aizen whispered in his ear. Ulquiorra took a deep breath; it was always like this, no lubricant, no fingers, no nothing. This truly was the epitome of hell, because it sure as hell hurt enough.

He had no feelings for Aizen, none that he could voice or would care to share. Aizen had asked him, and he'd said yes. After all, Aizen had been the one who created him, gave his life… meaning was it?... he owed the man _something_. So why not this? It didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel right either. He had seen some of the other couples around Las Noches, like Starrk and Harribel; they actually played the parts of caring, over-protective, possessive seme and clingy, sensitive, possessive uke. As for the other couples, well, he hadn't really known much about Luppi and Yylfordt… and seeing as they were both dead now, it really didn't matter much. Nnoitra and Szayel… that was one that he still struggled to understand… and then there was poor Tesla who so clearly wanted to get laid by the Quinta it was down right creepy. But even Tesla knew better than to interfere in a relationship like that without being ripped to shreds.

Ulquiorra could feel Aizen's painfully erect member at his entrance, which was no where near virgin, but still tight for someone as… erm… large… as Aizen. He wasn't the type to loosen anyone's entrance before entering either, so when he entered Ulquiorra shut his eyes and tried not to scream.

Aizen started out slow and began thrusting into Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra bit his lip to hold back the scream of pain that threatened to rip its way out of his throat. Slowly but surely, Aizen quickened the pace, and began thrusting faster creating a steady rhythm. Ulquiorra's breathing rate increased with his heartbeat as he still struggled to hold back that one scream. Then the Conquistador ( **1** ) finally managed to find and hit his prostate, so now not only did Ulquiorra have screams to hold back, but moans of pleasure that if released would inaccurately portray his emotions. The force of the Cuatro's teeth digging into his lips drew blood that fell in a neat line down his face, which hopefully wouldn't stain the wall.

Aizen's hands were still on Ulquiorra's shoulders and his reiatsu well maintained and reigned in with expert control. Ulquiorra's resolve was beginning to shatter, fall to pieces; the pain clearly etched into his features all impassiveness gone. The Espada cursed his body's reactions as he climaxed against the white, pristine, previously unmarred wall. Aizen thrusted one more time before coming inside his subordinate, who was now completely sure that there was a hole in his lip to match the one at the base of his throat. Almost immediately, after Aizen had removed his member from Ulquiorra, he could feel the santorum and blood flowed down his leg. It took everything he had left not to whimper in pain.

Aizen raked his nails down Ulquiorra's arms. "We're done here." He then began getting redressed, tossing Ulquiorra his clothes, he returned to the bathroom. The Cuatro pulled his hakama on as he watched his leader disappear around the corner, as he pulled on his shihakushō he worked on piecing his resolve back together. He had rounds to do and could only hope that he didn't run into anyone…

xxx

About an hour later, Grimmjow was walking down one of the particularly boring and sterile halls that Las Noches consisted of. There he was, Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatro Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, coming straight down that very hallway doing his usual rounds.

"Cuatro," he acknowledged, Ulquiorra's cold, frozen emerald eyes looked at him rather dully.

"Sexta," he replied in his usual monotone.

"What brings you down here?"

"My rounds _trash_."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically, moving closer, "I never would have guessed that you'd be working." He was now standing directly in front of Ulquiorra, looking down into his eyes.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing trash?" The Cuatro asked, the tiniest hint of contempt in his voice.

"I wanted to know something…"

"What would that be?"

"This," Grimmjow replied simply, Ulquiorra looked up at him, that frown still on his face. He was going to have to try to make it go away.

Grimmjow took his hand and stroked Ulquiorra's face, he leaned down, quickly making up for their seven inch difference, and pressed his lips to the pale Arrancar's. Ulquiorra stiffened in response, but didn't stop him.

Somehow, this kiss was different from the way Aizen kissed him. It was… more meaningful. Ulquiorra was still shocked by the contact, but not unable to react anymore. He decided to push limits and wrapped his arms around the Sexta Espada and began kissing him back. Yes, this was definitely different. Everything about it was different. The way he leaned all the way down to kiss him, the way his arms wrapped around his waist, the way his well muscled body molded to his, the way his warm reiatsu enveloped him possessively, the way he didn't object to being touched. It felt… it felt _good_. It felt _right_. Of course he would never admit that to anyone, especially not Aizen _or_ Grimmjow… at least not yet…

Grimmjow's tongue played with his lower lip, Ulquiorra opened his mouth in surprise and Grimmjow's tongue then began exploring the depths of his mouth. Ulquiorra ran his hands through Grimmjow's soft blue hair, taking note again of the fact that Grimmjow didn't mind being touched in such a way as Aizen would have.

Grimmjow moaned against the kiss, causing Ulquiorra to pull back quickly, trying to catch his breath and maintain whatever composure he had left. "Wh-why did you stop?" Grimmjow managed to get out in between breaths. Ulquiorra's hands were still in his hair, and Grimmjow's arms were still wrapped around his waist. He had no idea why he had stopped… the noise Grimmjow had made surprised him… he had never heard anything like it before…

"You-"

"What?" He looked down at him with a look of a stray kitten; confused, sad, and pleading with his eyes.

Understanding hit him like a blow from a blast of Cero. "Oh…" he said in realization, and pulled Grimmjow back down. Grimmjow was a little shocked at first, but began kissing him back just as intensely as before.

Grimmjow was quite surprised that he'd willingly stopped and then willingly started _again_. If he belonged to Aizen, then why was he standing in the hallway with him? Kissing him. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. _In the fucking hallway_. Where anyone could see them. If this wasn't total bliss, he didn't know what was. He felt like he'd just been hit with Aizen's powerful reiatsu, something Nnoitra suggested actually _worked_. Hueco Mundo was coming to an end. He was sure of it. _Holy shit! Something Nnoitra Jiruga said actually worked!_ No one was ever going to believe that… except him. The idea was so obscene, it was laughable. Wait 'til they found out about this.

Ulquiorra pressed himself into Grimmjow, subconsciously craving his warmth, his strength, and the shelter his embrace provided. Grimmjow gladly held him closer, longing for contact but he could have sworn he had just felt Aizen's reiatsu somewhere. It made no sense, but he could feel traces of it close by. Which was weird because he rarely left the Throne Room… and there it was again! He had to be loosing it, but he pulled away anyway.

Ulquiorra looked up at him. He was trying really hard to keep his emotions under control. This was all very new and foreign to him, like nothing he had ever felt before. But why had Grimmjow pulled away?

There it was again, Aizen was definitely around here _somewhere_ and he really didn't want to find out what he was doing wandering the hallways. "I-I have to go." Grimmjow reluctantly disentangled himself from Ulquiorra and took off down the hallway.

Ulquiorra felt cold, he was now standing alone in the middle of the hallway. Grimmjow took away the warmth of his embrace, the warmth of his reiatsu, and left him gazing impassively at his retreating figure wishing he would come back and kiss him again. Didn't he? Hadn't it felt good? Why was he even thinking about this? Wasn't he supposed to be with _Aizen_ , his _leader_ , his _master_ , his _creator_? But he only felt loyalty towards Aizen, which was why he was with him. Because what Aizen wanted, Aizen got. But what about what _he_ wanted? Didn't that count for anything? And why did Grimmjow kiss him in the first place? Was that what _he_ wanted? Did Grimmjow… did Grimmjow want _him ___? But they were sworn enemies! Maybe, just maybe that was cover up for what he _really_ felt… trying to hide his real emotions from him? But what _were_ his real emotions? Had he liked it? More importantly had he liked it more than he did when Aizen did it? And if he did, what was he going to do about it?

Ulquiorra decided he would weigh the pros and cons of each. Grimmjow… wasn't his partner… that was really all he could think of. Aizen… now _there_ was a list… he wouldn't lean down all the way, he didn't let Ulquiorra touch him, he wouldn't hold him, and it _really_ hurt when they were having sex. He winced at the not-so-distant memory; his limp had only gotten worse because of it. The pros? Grimmjow… Grimmjow leaned _all_ the way down, he held him, he let him touch him, let him run his hands through his hair, touched him in return, enveloped him in his reiatsu… it felt nice, like it was… meant to be… at least until Grimmjow had left him standing here alone. Aizen… well, Ulquiorra knew that Aizen cared for him, at least he though he did… didn't he? But what if the Sexta Espada cared for him as well? It was doing him no good to second guess himself, so he decided to finish up his rounds and head back to bed for a much needed sleep. _Yes, and then I'll find the Sexta in the morning when I'm better rested and have had time to think things through._

And that was exactly what he did.

xxx

"Grimmjow-sama, Aizen-sama would like to see you." Tesla said. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Since when had Aizen sent the Fracción to fetch the other Espada? Isn't that what he had those slaves Loly and Menloly for? And since when did Nnoitra let anyone but himself order Tesla around? Were Tesla and Aizen…? No… _that_ he would have known about…

"For what?"

"He didn't give me specifics."

"Oh joy. There better not be tea involved…" Tesla's eye visibly twitched before he bowed and walked down the hallway towards the training field. Grimmjow sighed. Aizen was such an ass…

"Ah, Grimmjow, I so glad you could make it." There was such a sneer to his voice, he was almost sure that Sōsuke Aizen was being sarcastic.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes I did. Do you know why Grimmjow?"

"No."

"Because you touched him." Grimmjow cocked his head, not at all getting what Aizen was playing at. "You. Kissed. Ulquiorra. _My_ Ulquiorra." Grimmjow's eyes went wide… he was _so_ dead now. He decided it would be smart to remain silent. "Do you not have any words Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? Are you not going to deny committing such an act?"

Grimmjow knew he was going to die and go to hell, so why don't do it thoroughly. "No, I did kiss Ulquiorra, and-" why the hell not? "-he _liked_ it."

If Aizen wasn't livid before, he was now. Drawing Kyōka Suigetsu he spoke, "Grimmjow you are going to die at _my_ hand."

Not the time to get cocky but-"don't you mean _sword_?"

"You bastard!" Swinging his sword, it came into contact with Grimmjow's chest leaving a rather large gash bleeding profusely. Grimmjow was holding back his sounds of pain, no need to give him further satisfaction.

Again and again Aizen struck out with his sword, leaving a new wound in its wake. Grimmjow was now on his knees, blood flowing from his mouth and wounds, struggling to remain conscious. Aizen pressed the tip of his sword into the side of Grimmjow's face. "And this is why you never mess with _my_ Ulquiorra." He ran his sword down his face, and Grimmjow couldn't hold back his hiss of pain as he felt the blood flow down his face. This was it. This was the end. At least he had tried hadn't he?

"I'm going to kill you now, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." The sword hovered next to his neck. "Or, should I stab you through the heart?"

There was an audible gasp from the doorway. Both heads turned in that direction, and there stood Ulquiorra. "A-aizen-sama!" he half-stuttered, half-gasped. Was Aizen really going to kill _Grimmjow_? His Sexta Espada? No. This wasn't happening.

Grimmjow saw the impassive face of the Cuatro Espada looking down on him before Aizen's sword ran another flaming line down his chest and the world went black… _A truly beautiful sight to go out to…_

xxx

It had been a two weeks since he had walked in on that scene in the meeting room. The images of Grimmjow cut up like that were still imprinted in his mind, on the back of his eyelids when ever he closed them. It burned. It made his soul scream in despair.

Ulquiorra's hand hovered over Grimmjow's door for a few seconds before he finally knocked. Szayel was the one that opened it.

"Yes, Ulquiorra?"

"Szayel, may I see him?" His voice conveyed no emotion, but he really wanted to see _him_.

"I believe he is stable. Most of his wounds are sealed. He is awake, so I suppose you may." The Octava Espada turned around, "Grimmjow, I will be back to check on you tomorrow afternoon." With that he left.

Ulquiorra stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, Grimmjow looked at him questioningly. "What are y-"

"I came to see you." Still an emotionless void.

"Oh." Grimmjow looked like he'd taken a bashing to his pride recently, and Ulquiorra really couldn't blame him. Aizen had slashed him into an unconscious oblivion. To the Cuatro's knowledge, he had only been awake for four days. He took a seat on the Sexta's bed next to him.

"Who or what are your tears for?" Grimmjow asked, seemingly out of no where. The question had been bothering him for awhile.

"They fill in for the emotion I don't have. Just a mark…" ( **2** )

"Hmmm… they're very pretty…" He had reached his hand up to touch the side of Ulquiorra's face. It brought back the memory of that one day in the hall… the day that had caused all of this.

"I-I want you to kiss me again." Grimmjow looked taken aback.

"But you belong to Ai-"

"No. Not anymore. I… I want to belong to _you_."

Grimmjow looked bewildered. "T-to _me_?" The way he asked was almost incredulous.

"Yes. I believe so." Grimmjow looked a little uncertain for a moment, but slowly leaned in and placed his lips on the Cuatro's. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow as Grimmjow's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer.

Ulquiorra had been longing for this contact again ever since Grimmjow had pulled away when they were in the hallway. Grimmjow flexed his reiatsu and made it expand and wrap itself around Ulquiorra, who arched his back into Grimmjow, wanting more.

Grimmjow let his tongue play with Ulquiorra's lower lip, a silent plea for entry. Ulquiorra opened his mouth and let Grimmjow take control, his tongue in constant contact with his partner's. Grimmjow was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that Ulquiorra was leaning over _him_. He rolled over onto his side, pulling Ulquiorra down with him. Ulquiorra, who no longer felt the need to hold back, ran his hands through Grimmjow's soft hair. Grimmjow's hands ran up his back until they were at his shoulders. Ulquiorra whimpered against the action, for it reminded him a little too much of Aizen. Much to his relief, Grimmjow's hand quickly left his shoulders and moved down his chest until they reached the zipper on his shihakushō. Slowly, almost tentatively, Grimmjow unzipped the upper half of Ulquiorra's uniform.

The Sexta's hands came to rest on the Cuatro's hips for a moment before sliding them back up his bare chest. Ulquiorra shuddered, he had _never_ been touched like this… and it felt _good_. Grimmjow removed his mouth from Ulquiorra's and began trailing kisses down his neck. The Cuatro gasped, Grimmjow stopped at the base of his neck, were Ulquiorra's hollow hole was. Was he going to…? His question was quickly answered when Grimmjow ran his tongue around the edge of it. "Gr-Grimmjow!" he gasped, the sensation of it all, it made his head spin. It was _amazing_ , like being completed again… totally indescribable. One had to experience it to truly understand it.

"Hmmmm?" He responded, looking up into Ulquiorra's emerald eyes.

"That… that felt…"

"Liked that did you now?"

"Oh gods _yes_ …"

"Thought you would…" Grimmjow then ran his tongue around the inside of it, and if what had happened earlier felt good, that was nothing compared to this. It was pure… ecstasy. That was the only word that came into Ulquiorra's mind. His hands knotted in Grimmjow's hair. Ulquiorra found that he couldn't hold back anymore, he _moaned_. Ulquiorra Cifer actually _moaned_ in _pleasure_.

Grimmjow moved his mouth back up to Ulquiorra's and they were soon kissing again. The Sexta slid his hands inside the Cuatro's jacket; he shuddered at the contact but welcomed it. Unsurely, Ulquiorra slid his hands down to Grimmjow's shoulders and slowly started to pushed his jacket off, when he didn't do anything to stop him, he pushed it all the way off. Grimmjow was purring. Ulquiorra pulled back a moment. "What is...?

"Mmm... what is what?" He was now nipping at the Cuatro's ear.

"That... noise?"

"Hmmm?" Grimmjow asked looking him in the eye.

"Oh..." Relization hit him. "You're a cat."

"Panther." He corrected.

The faintest hint of a smile played at his lips, "but you're _purring_."

"And?"

Ulquiorra sighed, "never mind..." and pulled the Sixth Espada's lips back onto his. Grimmjow flipped Ulquiorra over so that he was beneath him. Ulquiorra looked up at him and tossed his own jacket off. The Sexta continued to ravish his lips while undoing the obi sash at his waist, straddling his hips with his knees. Soon, both of their hakamas were off and discarded unceremoniously on the floor with their shihakushōs.

Grimmjow's whispered in his ear, "I'm going to try to be gentle, 'kay? Tell me to stop if you need me to…" Ulquiorra nodded into his chest and he soon felt Grimmjow's fingers at his entrance, stretching him out. He tried and failed to hold in his gasp of surprise. Aizen would have _never_ done such a thing. "You ready?"

"Y-yes…" he was fully erect, as was Grimmjow, and there was the need to ask if he was _ready_?

Grimmjow slowly slid into him and began thrusting slowly. It hurt at first, but not as much as it did with Aizen. He could feel his hair sticking to the side of his face, slick with sweat, but he didn't want it to end. Grimmjow started going faster, until he _finally_ found Ulquiorra's prostate and slammed into it hard. "Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra gasped in shock, they both were panting and moaning, the noise filled the Cuatro's ears as Grimmjow's reiatsu fluxed and he came inside Ulquiorra, who came as well.

They fell back on the bed, Grimmjow sliding out of Ulquiorra's tight passage. "That… that was… amazing…" Ulquiorra panted, snuggling up next to his seme.

"That it was…" Grimmjow muttered before they both succumbed to the sleep that was waiting to take them…

xxx

 _The next morning in the kitchen…_

"So, why _did_ you kiss me in the hallway?"

"Well, Nnoitra said that 'actions speak louder than words' so I figured he meant I had to come on to you… so I did… and it worked…"

"You mean… _Nnoitra_ suggested that… and it _worked_?"

"Yeah, I know, pretty fucked up eh?"

"I think Kaname is really blind now."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because, Kaname being blind is about as probable as one of Nnoitra's ideas working, so if one of Nnoitra's ideas worked, then it would stand to reason that Kaname is actually blind."

"And…"

"And?"

"Las Noches is coming to an end."

"That too…"

"Hmmm…" Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra and pulled him close. It had all been worth it.

And, in the end, Aizen and Ulquiorra's relationship wasn't meant to be anything but one of leader and subordinate.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - yes, Gin, Aizen, and Kaname are the Conquistadors to go with the whole Spanish theme of Hueco Mundo (which technically should be romanized as Mundo del Hueco… but I'm not even going to get into that…), Las Noches, and the Espada…. I think it fits ;)
> 
> 2 - HPontopoftheworld's answer as Ulquiorra to the question I asked as Grimmjow in a roleplay, here is the credit for your idea! :)


End file.
